Hell is for Children
by iloveethementalisttt
Summary: COMPLETE! My first storyyy! Lisbon and Jane work a case involving child abuse, and act like the perfect family. Cute romance, and mother/ sort of daughter moments. Songs from Pat Benatar, Eminem, Everlast, and Bon Jovi.
1. Chapter 1

My first Story, everr(: im rather excited, and nervous. Don't hate me if it sucks. But reviews will make it better please? Thanks!!!

_This Story includes parts of songs from Pat Benatar's Hell is for Children, another by Benatar called Suffer the Little Children, Everlast's Lonely Road, Bon Jovi's Livin on Prayer, and Eminem's Mockingbird._

**They cry in the dark, so you can't see their tears  
They hide in the light, so you can't see their fears  
Forgive and forget, all the while  
Love and pain become one and the same  
In the eyes of a wounded child**

Lisbon was already choking back the cry she wanted to release for the little girl she saw. Kathryn, 5 years old, was sitting, knees to chest, on a hospital bed. Bruises covered her fragile little body, and cuts were up and down her arms and face. She regained her composure, and slowly walked up to the girl.

"Hey sweetie. How are you doing?" The girl just looked at her with deep blue eyes filled with a haunted look. A piece of her long brown hair fell into her face. Lisbon slowly reached up to brush it away. The little girl flinched and whimpered a bit.

"My name is Teresa, im a police officer. I can make you safe if you help me." Kathryn finally turned so that her knees were facing Lisbon. Lisbon slowly stood up and sat on the bed, and soothingly rubbed the little girls back.

"Can you tell me who hurt you?"

The little girl looked away for a second. Then turned back, tears filled in her eyes.

"Daddy." It was barley audible, but we all heard it. Lisbons stomach began to sicken, as she thinks about what case they were dealing with now.

***

Jane watched as his boss talked to the girl. She was so wonderful with kids. She was also the most gorgeous lady he had seen. He had always wondered why no man had swept her off her feet.

Jane heard a cry come out of the girl, and snapped back to time. He saw Lisbon, now holding the curled up girl in her lap, cooing to her, and stroking her hair. Lisbons beautiful green eyes closed as she rested her chin on the girls head. He didn't know how she did it, but whether it was a perp or a little kid, Lisbon could always get the truth.

**To bee continueddd.....3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: mkayy people. so im thrilled that ive gotton reviews, but they wont pull up for me. dangg. anywayss, im on some 3 peoples update list? i think thats good? so if it is, thank you. i wasnt expecting over 50 people to read this within the hour it was released! im so appreciative. and i probably just spelled that wrong. im a young author, and i loveee reviews! criticism will help! i aint got a beta, or something. sounds like a fish. but they read things? either way i aint got one. and i probably have some mistakes. sorrry. and imma try some disclaimerss? idk. sorry for this loooong authors note. (p.s. i just figured out what authors note stood for after 2 years of reading fanfictionn.)**

**Disclaimer!: uhh, i dont own anything? if i did jane and lisbon would be kissing in every episode and everybody would call cho Kimball, and pronounce it Kim Ball. and then laugh. because i do. mkay done.**

**Because Hell, Hell is for children  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess  
Hell, Hell is for children  
And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh**

After talking to the nurse, the little girl was released from the hospital. Social Services were overloaded, and since her case was still in progress, she could not go anywhere. So she was put to stay with Lisbon at work, and to live at home with her.

Jane was driving Lisbon and Kathryn home. Lisbon was staring out the window, while little Kathryn was sleeping in the back, her head resting on Lisbons balled up jacket. He was watching the amazing lady next to her, thinking about how brave she has to be to take in this poor, abused girl. He knew she could do it; he knew she would solve this case, because cases with children always got to her; made her work harder, better, and with more strength than any other.

"I don't know if I can do this on my own." Lisbon whispered, still facing the window.

He didn't know what to do. Lisbon rarely ever opened up to him. All she usually said was "shut up Jane" or the ever so famous roll of the eyes. Those shining, green eyes.

"You will do just fine. I saw you back at the hospital. You would make a perfect mother. And you are just what this little girl needs."

She turned to him, and he saw her eyes filled with tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Its just so damn depressing, Jane! It makes me sick, how some father can beat the shit out of his beautiful, helpless daughter! She is damaged for life, and now she is stuck without a permanent home; she is stuck with me." She sounded defeated. Like she didn't deserve a child.

"Lisbon, you are the most amazing, strong, caring, and beautiful woman I've ever met. You can put a smile on anybody's face, but you know when to lay down the law. You are the boss lady, which is what a mother needs to be sometimes. Lisbon, you are just perfect to be a mother."

She smiled at him. He reached out and grabbed her hand, slowly brushing his thumb over her wrist.

***

When they pulled into her driveway, both Lisbon and Jane got out. Lisbon opened the house door, while Jane carefully got the girl out of the car seat, and carried her up to the door.

_His daughter and wife must have been the luckiest people in the world, to have someone like him. _Lisbon thought, smiling at the way he looked at her, and carefully held her.

**to be continueddd!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N again?: thanks for following me this far. Short chapters because im extremely ADHD. medication coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my authors note: this is my third little posting tonight. i had written these stories before becoming this little fan fiction thingiee, but i knew i wanted to post them one day. well, today is that day. and damnit, i cant get to my reviews! people have left them,and it updates me for it, and everytime i click to read them it sais no reviews for this post and im like you little dumbshiiittt. help me outt!**

**This is my disclaimer: I dont ownn them. Lisbon and Jane would be sucking face every episode if i did, and the world would worship Kim Ball. **

After Jane carefully put Kathryn in Lisbons bed, they walked into the kitchen.

"You want a beer?" Lisbon pulled out two from her fridge.

Jane smiled and nodded slightly.

She had changed into a tee shirt and some soffies. She was pale from exhaustion, her black hair, now wavy and losing volume and she had slight purplish bags under her eyes.

He had never seen her more beautiful.

She sighed, and looked over at Jane. She knew she shouldn't do this, but she knew she couldn't do this on her own, and he did have experience.... _oh, don't do it Lisbon! You know what will happen! You-_

"How about staying the night?"

_Damn. There you go again. _

She ignored her thoughts.

"You know, you have experience... and I will need the help."

He smiled coyly. "You just want me to stay because you know im amazing."

She glared at him. "No, I just thought you could help, and I'd enjoy the company! That's all Jane!"

After stroking his chin while looking up with his legs crossed, a smile playing on his lips, he finally agreed to stay.

They stood up, and went to fix Jane's sofa bed. He talked to her about what it is like to be a parent; using phrases like "To have a child is to have your own special joy, one that nobody has." She just looked at him with admiration.

**Too much time, thinkin' 'bout all of my mistakes  
My heart, my mind, my soul, my body aches  
I hunger for the loving arms of your embrace  
I walk along the lonely road**

When it was fixed, Jane grabbed her wrist, just before she left. She turned to stare into his sparkling blue eyes that made her just crumble. He pulled her into a hug, and they just stood there, locked in each other's embrace.

"You can do this." He whispered against her cheek. She ran her fingers through his blonde curly locks, and reached up and lightly kissed his cheek, causing him to sigh.

**to be continuedddd! :P**

**A/N: thanks for reading! this chapter had the song Lonley Road by Everlast. They have grrreat music, theme song writers for Saving Grace on TNT. you should checkk them outtt.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: suppp. well, i only have one more after this, so it might not be up for a while): double volleyball, soccer, and teaching camps at sports complexes allll day this week. either way, i want to take my time getting the last one up, because i havent even started to write my 2nd one, and i want it to be done before i start uploadin this stuff. anyways, i appreciate you taking the like, 2 minutes it takes to read each of my shortt chapters. so im done, because ADHD is kicking in, its 8 in the morning, and im supposed to leave in like, 10 minutes. so i gotta gett this posted and shut up!!!!!!!!!!**

**Myyy Disk-claimerrr: If i owned them, Janes tounge would be down Lisbons throat every episode. And the world would revolve around Kim Ball.**

"Teresa?"

A little sleepy headed girl poked out from around the corner, sucking her thumb. Lisbon broke away from Jane's warm body, and walked over to the doorway, where Kathryn just grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bedroom.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

Little Kathryn climbed up on the bed, sucking on three fingers, looking up at Lisbon with sad eyes.

"Tell me why you are sad. I want to help you." Lisbon said, still holding the girls hand.

"I had a scary dream. It was about daddy. He was hitting me again. And yelling at mommy to shut up." And then in a broken voice; "He scares me."

She began to cry.

"ohh, shhhh. Oh sweetheart, everything's gonna be okay." She stroked the little girls back, and they both eventually laid down.

**Now hush little baby,  
Don't you cry, everything's gonna be alright...**

The next morning, Lisbon woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon, and someone softly shaking her shoulder.

"Well good morning sleepyhead!" She looked up at Jane, to see his cute smiling face. His hand had moved down to her hip, where it sat now. She looked down towards Kathryn, who was now snuggled warmly up against Lisbons side. Kathryn's breathing became uneven, and she shifted do she was even closer to Lisbon. The girl finally woke up with a yawn, so sweet and proving a good night's rest.

"Morning sweetie." Lisbon said with a smile.

"Hi." Kathryn replied, with a shy look on her face.

Lisbon sat up, and went into the bathroom. Kathryn walked into the kitchen, following Patrick, who whistling. They fixed plates and sat down at the table.

"Hey girl. How are you doing?"

Kathryn just blankly stared at him, afraid to do anything. Even though she was safe now, they all knew it would take a lot of time before she would feel okay around men again. It was sad, though, how she would never be able to see the blissful ignorance that children are supposed to enjoy.

Lisbon just then walked into the room.

"Good morning, Jane! I see you made breakfast." She said, inhaling the aroma, making her stomach growl.

Lisbon fixed her plate, and sat down. Kathryn scooted as close to Lisbon as possible. They made small talk, and discussed what would happen to Kathryn.

"You will get to come to work with us today sweetie." Lisbon said with a loving look on her face. It was so great to see her acting human, not acting like the boss lady, or hiding from the world, using her walls she has built to keep in all the secrets. She just looked beautiful, wet hair, makeup less, and in a white robe.

"But you, you will stay with me right?" she muffled, three fingers being sucked on in her mouth, now that she had finished eating.

"I promise. I won't go anywhere." Lisbon said, truth in her eyes. She reached out and grabbed Kathryn's hand.

**TBC babyyy(:**

**p.s. when i read my disclaimer i thought that disk claimer said dick claimer, and i laughed. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: last chapter everybody! i have started my next piece (peice?) and it is longer, so it will take longer. im writing about half a chapter a day, so ill update about every 2 days if thats okay? It will also have lyrics in it, because im liking that thing. Anyways, enjoy the last part, i think the ending is good. Special thanks to Habeous Corpus for being my little beta fishhh! **

the reviews are fixed!!!! and you dont even understand how happy i was when i saw the amazing things on there! my dad came upstairs and i was just smiling and he goes "what are you smoking?" and i was just like leave. now. anyways, special thanks to cureless for the good criticism, and appreciating the creativeness! Thanks to Jello Fanatic123 for the multiple reviews, and for leighannamarie for understanding the pains of ADHD, and other reviews. And a very special thanks to MABELINE36 for laughing at my dick claimer joke(: being suchhh a young author, i thought people would be all like wtf is this person writing, but noo. and it honestly thrills me to the point of laughter and my heart swells and stuff. i really appreciate it all! review this chapter, and my future stories! 

**Disclaimerrrrrrrrrrrr: you know the drill. Kissie kissie goo goo for jibson if i owned, and Kim Ball would live in the white house, and sign autographs every 2nd tuesday of each month. **

**Suffer The Little Children  
At the hands of evil men  
No baby dolls, no teddy bears  
No lullabies for them  
Every mother's nightmare  
Will it ever end  
Suffer The Little Children  
At the hands of evil men**

After spending a wonderful day, playing peek a boo, hide and go seek, and I spy, Kathryn was exhausted. Jane has simply watched them all day. He had never seen Lisbon giggle before. Her inner child was coming out, and it made her glow. She made the little kid in Kathryn come out again. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Jane?" Lisbon said, strangely.

"mmm?"

"I don't want to let her go." She said, sadness filing those beautiful green eyes.

"You know, it is possible, that you could maybe adopt her... but you would need help." He said, pondering in his words.

"...do you think that maybe... you could help? You know, just stay at my house for a few days every week; help me out?" She said, chin bowed and lips puckered, and puppy dog eyes shining brightly at him.

He grinned that goofy grin of his. "How could I resist a face like that?"

She smiled and laughed a bit, and then looked at him with admiration.

"I really do appreciate everything you have done for me and Kathryn. Thank you."

He looked into her eyes, and slid his arms around her waist, drawing her nearer. He leaned in and kissed her, soft and gentle. A promise that explained it all, and made their troubles drift away as she melted in the loving arms of his embrace, the amazing power his lips had to shock her mind. He slowly pulled his lips away, and she lowered her head so that it was resting on his shoulder, in an embracing hug.

**We've got to hold on to what we've got  
it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love - well give it a shot**

**Whooah, were half way there  
Whoooahh, Livin on a prayer  
Take my hand and well make it - I swear**

Their lives have changed forever, now they were just like a family. Jane knew everything would work out. They are in this together, and together they will heal the little child, whom was so innocent and mild. Their instincts would kick in, and they would be perfect. Life would move on, and they would be bonded together forever, helping Kathryn leaving her past behind her.

Just like little Kathryn said, Lisbon whispered; "You won't leave me, right?"

Quoting Lisbon, Jane whispers back; "I promise, Teresa. I won't go anywhere."

And he meant it.

**I walked along the lonely road  
My back is strong, girl  
I'll carry the load  
I'm on the grind, in time I'll pay the debt that's owed  
I walked along the lonely road.**

**A/N: well? what did you think of my first complete storyy? lemme know so i can improvee(: **


End file.
